


Among the Stars (and in your heart)

by Robert (seeye)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Seriously Slow to Update, Slow Build, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeye/pseuds/Robert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is a household name. A hero. A soldier who did the impossible.</p>
<p>But it wasn't enough to save their way of life.</p>
<p>Humanity is splintered into factions, and chaos rules the universe. Derek Hale just wants to live his life and forget the past. It seems fate has a different plan, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Stars (and in your heart)

### Planet Euripides - In Orbit

Deep within the heart of the carrier _Courageous_ , the ship’s most essential room is bustling with activity. The Operations Center, which had a hand in everything from fire suppression to fighter launches to coordinating fleet activities, is a hum of machinery and muttered commands. An entire wall is dedicated to displaying the planet below them, outlining friendly ground units and their statistics, as well as the latest intelligence on enemy positions.

In the center of the room a holographic table nearly as large as the wall shows dots flying above the three-dimensional landscape in formation, as in-atmosphere air forces based from the fleet support, transport, and reinforce the ground troops. Every so often a green dot disappears or takes a sudden dive to the ground, often followed by a flinch from one of the dozen officers sat around the table coordinating the assault. Each is in constant voice communication with their assigned units.

“Overwatch, we have incoming flak! Ground cannons are hammering us, we need – fuck! I’m hit! I see smoke, ejectin–” a scream came over the radio, before being abruptly cut off. One of the lights blinks out of existence.

After ordering his unit back to the ship for R&R, Lieutenant Derek Hale throws off his headset in frustration, as the sounds of his unit’s latest fatality become too much to bear. He rubs is forehead, sighs, and looks around the room. His fellow officers are stony-faced and appear robotic in their concentration. They stare down at their individual displays, and occasionally glance at the holograph or wall to get a sense of the bigger picture. They each have their orders and unit assignments; it’s up to them to accomplish each order within the directive of the Admiralty.

Out of the corner of his eye, Derek sees the two sentries guarding the entrance tense. Great, he thinks snidely, another visit to boost morale. They had been bombarding and assaulting the enemy for days, and the pace had yet to let up. As if some patch on a shoulder and patriotic words could make them feel any better about sending their brothers and sisters to die for a planet that didn't want them anyways.

The expected “Captain on Deck!” comes a moment later.

Everyone not in the middle of a sentence stands at once, and soon the sound of heavy footsteps is the only one in the cavernous room. Captain Stilinski walks confidently through the door.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the Captain starts, nodding at a few of his officers as he takes position directly in front of the holographic display. “I’m not going to waste time with petty words.” Derek knew there was a reason he liked the man. “However, for the duration of this operation, we’re going to have a very special guest. No, no – no groaning allowed. This isn't another one of the brass who’s decided to micromanage our asses.” The Captain allows himself a brief smile. “This is even better – a politician!” There are a few more muted groans, but they’re mostly well enough behaved not to react.

A politician meant more security, and less time concentrating on the mission. It meant wasted resources. It meant pointless posturing. Derek is not happy.

“Now, now you behave yourselves. I haven’t even told you who it is yet!” There are some tired chuckles. “You’ll be happy to know that this isn't just any old patrician, this is one of our own.”

“Come on Captain! No need for the suspense!” A brave soul shouts, as the dots continue weaving across the hologram. The Captain nods.

“Right, right. Well, it’s Senator Thaddeus Martin, who formerly occupied my position before giving it up for the glory of public service.” Captain Stilinski pauses here to look around the room, as if expecting applause or cheers or jeers – any reaction, really. None comes. He nods again. “That’s all. Good work, everyone. Another day or so and we’ll be done here. Let’s get our men back.”

Along with everyone else, Derek turns back to his console and picks up his headset. Before he can put it on, there’s movement behind him.

“Hale.” Derek turns, not surprised to see the Captain standing behind him.

“Sir.” Derek offers a half salute.

“After your shift, could you please come to my stateroom? There’s something I would like to discuss.”

“Of course, Captain.” The Captain nods and turns to leave. He tries not to interfere with Operations too much – they had more to do with the fleet than the ship itself.

For some reason, Derek and the Captain got along well. They were both the brooding, silent type, though Stilinski was more awkward and Derek just more angry. They’d been meeting with each other for most of the deployment, always informally. Stilinski knew Derek’s parents. They discussed everything from politics to the war effort to – very occasionally – family. John Stilinski was one of the few men Derek actually bothered to get along with.

Derek turns back to his screen and dons his headset. A new order pops up immediately, and Derek cracks his knuckles and starts to get ready for the attack on the planet’s capitol, Julius City.

“Valkyrie-1, do you copy?”

“Roger that, Overwatch. The boys are ready to go.”

“You’ll be launching in five. It’s time.” Derek hears the man’s sharp intake of breath. Even with their current astronomical losses, as of now they had just been securing the rest of the continent. Always on the peripheral of Julius City, but never directly attacking it – the city was a fortress. The siege, however, was about to begin.

-*-

A minute later, Derek gets the call that his unit was in their briefing room. He turns to the camera in front of him, ready to broadcast their orders. His voice alone would do just fine, but an image was the next best thing to his physical presence. He hoped it was reassuring. The live video of a dozen or so tired men and women comes up on his screen. There are a few notably empty seats, and no time to get reinforcements. Derek thought it wouldn't make much of a difference anyways. He starts his briefing, trying to appear confident.

“As you all know, we’ll be starting the attack on Julius City momentarily. Due to its unique structure, it is imperative we clear air defenses so ground troops can be easily dropped in.”

A few of the airmen nod.

“Their capabilities include explosive flak, anti-drone laser defense systems, MANPADs, and various other missile launch systems protected by close-in weapon systems. This won’t be pretty, but it’s sure as hell better than what the guys on the ground will be facing.”

More grim nods. Much of the city infrastructure was underground – it would not be a pretty fight. Every nook and cranny needed to be cleared.

“Luckily we have complete air superiority, aside from their ground-based weapons. Their air forces have been decimated, and we anticipate no reinforcements appearing in this system.”

There are a few hooahs at that.

“All of our troops on the ground are either surrounding the city’s perimeter or in transit to do so. Our remaining reserves will be dropped in on top of them, which is where you come in. Their defenses are such that dropships are out of the question, and we anticipate pods suffering fatalities well within the 50% or more range. We must take out their flak cannons and CIWS before we can began an assault. That’s where you come in.”

Several airmen shift uncomfortably. No one wants to be the first ones in.

Derek calls up a map of the above ground portion of the city on screen, then begins highlighting their tactical plan. “We’ll be sending in drone swarms to take out the heaviest flak cannons and any individuals above ground, here and here. We don’t have enough resources to take out all of them with unmanned craft, however. You’ll need to take out the rest, and any visible missile systems. Unfortunately, we won’t be able to see them until they’re used.”

“So what, we’re bait?”

“No, airman, you’re not. Your primary objective is to take out their flak, as they pose the largest threat to our drop pods. If they do show themselves elsewhere, you’ll rain fiery hell on them.”

The man who spoke looks satisfied. Derek hates using blood lust as a motivator, but it works.

“Once any visible ground-to-air defenses are eliminated, you’ll give the all clear for the drop pods, so our boots can clear the rest of the above-ground portion of the city. You will then escort drop ships carrying heavy equipment and the rest of our reserves to the ground, and then you’re done. The grunts will do the rest.”

“Why can’t we just drop a nuke on ‘em and be done?” Derek wanted to know the same, but he chose not to voice his concern.

“The Admiralty wants this city intact, and you know I’m not a high enough up to know why, Barnes.”

-*-

Of the fourteen members of Valkyrie squad sent out earlier that day, four returned uninjured. One pilot suffered burns on most of his body, and wouldn't be fighting again. The rest were all KIA. After they get back and Lieutenant Hale is relieved by the next shift, Derek runs out of Ops and to his quarters. He punches the wall. He screams. He cries. They were all people he knew – and too damned many were gone. When he gets to Captain Stilinski’s stateroom, he’s knuckles are bloody and his face red. The man offers a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and a glass of contraband whiskey.

“Son, I know this has been tough on you, but you did good. Thanks to your pilots, the entire assault was a success.”

“Sir, we still haven’t even secured the entire city, and I've lost ninety percent of my squad in the last week. Ten in the last hour. I can’t even imagine the kinds of losses the marines are suffering.” Derek’s eyes drift to the floor.  
The Captain puts his hand on Derek’s shoulder again.

“I know, Lieutenant, I know.” Derek lifts his head to look at him, a tear threatening to escape.

“Was it worth it?” Stilinski just stares, so Derek repeats himself angrily. “Whatever they wanted with the city, was it worth it?”

“By God kid, I hope so.”

They continue to drink in silence for several long minutes before Stilinski finally comes out with why he wanted Derek to visit him today of all days.

“Listen, Lieutenant – Derek. Senator Martin will be arriving shortly, and hopefully by then we’ll have secured Julius.” Derek cradles his cup, but motions for his Captain to continue. “I want you to be in charge of his security detachment.”  


“Captain? You know I’m not a security specialist. I’m in intelligence and communication – I… wouldn't even know where to start.”

“Listen,” he starts with a heavy sigh, “There are some things going on. Bad things. Subversive things. I need someone I can personally trust to ensure his safety, and that’s you. You know you’re like a son to me.”  


“What do you mean, subversive things? Do you expect something to happen?”

“I’m sorry, Derek, I can’t say anything else. Just – those that we fought today, on the ground, aren't our only enemies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As the tags say, this is slow to update. I would wait until I have more of a buffer, but I want as much feedback as possible. So please comment with fixes/suggestions/likes/dislikes/etc.
> 
> I have not abandoned my other story, Marriage (for all the wrong reasons)! It's just very slow progress. This one will be much more serious, in case you hadn't noticed :P
> 
> I'm going to make a tumblr at seeyeaoo.tumblr.com, where I'll post random vignettes and such. Nothing is there yet, but I'll be able to see interest if you follow me now. I promise I won't plug too much.


End file.
